Light-emitting diode (LED) lighting has become widely available to replace compact fluorescent lights (CFL) and incandescent products. LED lighting provides advantages including a reduction in power requirements, longer life and less environmental waste. Further, LED lighting is considered to provide improved aesthetics. Frequently, LED lighting is installed in a downlight configuration, causing unwelcomed glare. Also, traditional downlight LED installations provide only a binary on or off illumination, causing a user to either turn the LED lighting completely off (making a room too dark, for example during a presentation or while viewing a video) or completely on causing the aforementioned unwelcomed glare. No controllable dimming and/or controlled blending with other light sources is provided. Attempts to modify traditional LED installations to improve or mitigate the afore-mentioned problems traditionally do not complement and/or integrate with existing lighting systems.